


Monkey see no evil, hear no evil, do no evil

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Heaven 7th [1]
Category: 7th Heaven, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence hits close to the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  * [  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)



[Nanny](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Nanny's husband](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Rev Watson =Rev Eric ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Elizabeth=Annie ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Charlie=Matt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Sam Thomas=Sam(older)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Kristy=Mary](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[David-Micheal=David(older)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Karen=Lucy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Andrew=Simon](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Emily-Michelle=Ruthie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Janine=Sara](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Stacey=Sam's wife](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Bart=Ben](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Kyle=Kevin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[ John Philip ~~"Squirt"~~ "JP"=T-Bone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[ Rosie Wilier=Cecelia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Natalie="Simon"'s GF](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Hannie=Sandy(without baby)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)[Hannie=Roxanne  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Ricky=Sandy's doctor engaged](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Bobby=](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)[Chandler](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

 

[Linny=Martin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Lindsey=Martin's GF](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Nick=George](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Kerry=Jane](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Jackie=Mac](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Margo=Margerate](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Max=Went a little crazy, tried to harm Natalie & frame David Micheal](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[He's was put in therapy for a while & did a lot of community service  & the Brewers are helping.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[Pamela=Part of the Bloods for awhile to save herself from Max's wrath. She quit with the Brewers' help.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHb1LudzAA)

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly in the 3rd floor of the Brewer house. Karen and Kyle were ready for the day. "We have to go to the govt office before it closes," Kyle said.

"Don't worry!"-Karen exclaimed. "We'll get there!"

"We better, I'm not having a daugther named Morbisha. It's too morbid. Merbida is better," Kyle said, "it's a reminent of your childhood, and it sounds like mermaid. Very cute!"

Karen smiled. "The first son is Jacob," she told Kyle.

Kyle laughed,  melodically. "I bet! Just don't put him in a two-two." Karen laughed and kissed Kyle's cheek before picking Morbisha up, who was dressed in a dark blue dress. To convince the official people that the baby really needed to change her name. Then Karen left with the baby, while Kyle went to work.

David Micheal and Natalie brought their stuff to the round tower on the left side of the mansion. They decided to move in, pay rent, and take care of all the wiring/plumbing/etc. issues. Like Karen and Kyle were doing except with the 3rd floor.

 "I'm so glad you're moving in!"-Elizabeth coo'd when they came into the mansion with their luggage. Bobby and JP helped them a bit. "Thanks," David Micheal told them. Kyle came downstairs in his police uniform.

"Hey!"-JP said when he saw Emily. "Have you seen the new game on console?"

"Yeah!"-Emily Michelle replied, "there's disembowlment, graphic scenes, and even sex!"

"Whoa!"-Kyle said coming in. "What game is this?"

"East St. Louisin," Emily Michelle replied. "It's suppose to be the most violent game ever!"

"And you guys are buying this?"-Karen asked, coming downstairs.

"What kind of parents let their kids buy it?"-David Micheal asked, walking by with stuff to take to his new apartment.

"Ones that aren't parents," Kyle replied.

"Exactly," Natalie agreed.

"You guys shouldn't buy it," Kyle said, "your parents won't even let you."

"It's weird," JP said, "almost every teen is playing it."

Kyle shook his head. "No wonder teens have a problem."

"A problem with what?"-Lindsey asked, coming in and helping Natalie. Nick, Kerry, Jackie, & Margo came in too.

"Violent video games," Emily Michelle replied. Sari came over as well.

"So you think violent video games make people violent?"-Kerry asked.

"It desensitizes them, and worsens psychopaths," Margo said.

"Right," Kyle added.

"Yeah that's true," Kerry said, "if kids play from a young age,  the line between pretend and real disappears."

"It's amazing what they put in those stuff," Jackie said. "Disembowlment, gore, sex!"

"And kids play those," Linny added. "Sick!"

"Exactly," Nick said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear not everyone buys into stupid things like that," Kyle said, "too many people think games like that are cool. When they're not."

"Right," Margo replied.

"I'll see you guys later," Kyle said, and left.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Officer Taylor," the Sargent Micheal Ramsey(Jessie, Becca, & JP's uncle) greeted Kyle as he sat at his station. "There has been some trouble on the outskirts of Stamford."

"Outskirts?"-Kyle asked. "Isn't it usually in Stamford?" Nancy nodded.

"Sort of, the kids in the suburbs on the very outskirts,  frequently get involved with the trouble from the city."-Sargent Micheal Ramsey replied. "We're slightly more inside so we don't get effected with the same trouble."

"What's the case?"-Nancy asked.

"Some kids broke into a video store, and stole ten copies of 'East St. Louisin'," Sargent Ramsey replied. "Kids these days..."

"A stupid video game!"-Kyle exclaimed.

"Exactly," Nancy said.

"There's more," Sargent Ramsey added. "We think it wasn't just kids...but a gang." Sargent Ramsey had a grim expression

Kyle and Nancy looked at Sargent Ramsey, then at each other.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Karen entered the official birthrecord office with Morbisha. "What can I do for you?" a lady asked when she entered.

"Hi, I want to change her birthname," Karen replied, hoising Morbisha on her hip while the baby bag was around her shoulder.

"I need her certificate of birth, your birth records, and license,"  the lady replied. Karen took those things out, and gave it to the lady.

After those proceedures the lady looked at Karen. "What do you want to change her name to?"

"Merbida," Karen replied.

"M e r b i d a?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," Karen replied. The lady went through the proceedures.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kyle and Nancy parked the police car near a shop, downtown. The shop's window is broken. They get out, and look around the place. They meet the store owner who shows them survellience footage. The 6 kids wear hockey masks but Kyle and Nancy can clearly see the build, hair color, and clothes of the suspects. They hearing shooting. Kyle and Nancy take out their guns, and get ready. "Go to the back, and lock yourself in the storeroom," Kyle tells the guy.

"And don't let anyone know you're there," Nancy adds, "hide if someone breaks into it. Give them whatever they want without any argument." The guy runs to the back, and locks himself in. Nancy and Kyle run to the police car, and park it in an alley to hide it. "Maybe we should've let him wait in the police car," Nancy tells Kyle, quietly.

"Nah, he's safer inside. Atleast he wouldn't be caught in any crossfire," Kyle replies, quietly. Then they wait. Six guys, fitting the survelience camera description, run towards the store again. It's clear they all have guns. They break in, and take stereos, iPods, small flat screens, and cellphones." One of them starts banging on the back door. But the others call him back as they clear out the whole store.

Kyle radios for backup. Then he moves out and starts shooting. Nancy copies him. The 6 start shooting back, and running to the alley without the stolen stuff. Backup arrives as the six run away. The cops investigate the area, and the store owner comes out from the backroom. "We'll have police patrol this area," Sargent Micheal says, joining them.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Andrew is walking in downtown with Carolyn Arnold, on a date at the movies then Oregano. They were going to go to a theatre next. They ate icecreamcicles while they walked. Suddnely Rosie stopped. Andrew stopped, and smiled at her. "What's wrong?" He looks where she is staring with  fear. _"We're not over, Carolyn_ is spray painted on the wall.

"Let's get out of here," Andrew says, taking Carolyn's hand, and rushing to his car. Then their path is blocked by guys  who  come from the alley. They step back.

One guy is in front but he isn't their leader, they just support him. "Hi Carolyn!"

"Rob?"-Carolyn asks, nervously.

"Miss me?" he asks, making a kissy face. He slings an arm around her.

Andrew pushes it off. "She's with me," he says.

"Really? Are you now?" he asks, smirking. He makes a gun sign and aims it at Andrew. Then he pats his belt where a gun buldges the hem of his shirt.

"We don't want trouble," Rosie replies. "It's not Andrew, I won't go out with you in anyway."

Rob steps closer to Rosie with swag. "What's that, babe?" he asks.

Carolyn steps closer to him. "You heard me," she replies.

He leans into her. "Who asked you?" She pushes her off, he just grins. "You're on our target list, Brewer," Rob says, "I know who you, are, when you got with Carolyn, and know where to find you with my .41 caliber." He made a gun clicking sound with his pointed finger and thumb in a  gun shape. Then pointed at Andrew's head. "So I can blow your mind, Goldilocks!" Rob laughs.

Andrew and Carolyn run to Andrew's car.  They pull out very quickly.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"There's not much to do for young people in town," Emily Michelle said.

"Esp if you're a college  student on a budget," Linny added.

"Parks, amusement parks, movies, museums, zoos, and theatres are entertainment you can find here," Jackie listed.

"Better than senseless killing," JP remarked. The others nodded.

The door opened. Sara entered with Ryan. Ryan moved too close, and Sara slapped him. Everyone became silent, then stood up.

"What was that for?"-Ryan asked. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Sara, that was not necessary," Emily Michelle spoke first.

"Yo, that was harsh," JP added.

"Sara, you should apologize," Linny said.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Kerry added.

"It was uncalled for," Margo added.

"I didn't mean to hit Ryan so hard," Sara said, "but it's personal?!"

"Sara, it's not personal," JP said, "it's wrong!"

"You don't ever see Hannie hit Ricky randomly," Linny told her("As much as we see"-Kerry mumbled before Margo elbowed her), "or Lindsey hit me. So why do you think it's okay?"

"Sara, um guys treat girls equally," Nataliie said.

"So we can't treat them unequally," Lindsey finished.

"Yeah, or we're taking advantage of them," Kerry added. 'Taking advantage?'-Nick mouthed. Jackie smirked under a serious face.

"So you should really apologize," Emily Michelle said. "If it's because he moved in on you, I could see he didn't mean to."

"Yeah, it was a mistake," Margo said.

"If you hit him once, it could become a habit," Emily Michelle warned.

Sara sighed, looking down. "You're right." She looked at Ryan. "I'm really sorry," she said.

Ryan nodded. "It's alright," he replied. "I'm not in a shelter for abused men yet," he joked. Sara smiled, everyone else did too.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kyle and Nancy reached the spray painted wall. "Do you think this is Andrew's girlfriend?"-Nancy asked.

"Who knows," Kyle replied, radioing someone.

Nancy picked up an earring. "This looks like Caroyln's," she said, as Kyle searched around. "I saw her with earrings like this."

"If it is, she's in trouble," Kyle said. "The gang who robbed shop did this."

**o0o0o0o0o**

Andrew and Caroyln were in the Brewer kitchen, talking to Watson, Elizabeth, and Sargent Ramsey; when Kyle came home.  His face froze, as they all looked at him.  "You're the Rosie that was spray painted on the wall, aren't you?"-Kyle asked.

"You might want to take a seat," Watson said. David Micheal, Natalie, Linny, Lindsey, Nick, Kerry, Jackie, Margo, Emily Michelle, JP, Ryan, and Sara were in the next room, too.

"We have to do something," Watson said, "both of their lives are in danger."

"Yours too," Andrew replied, looking around, "all of yours, if it could affect us or just as revenge."

"We're going to have to take immediate action," Kyle said, "which involves a restraining order, if we can control them."

Sargent Ramsey looked at Kyle grimly. "We're going to have to crack down that group of kids," he said.

A shriek was heard with a tiny explosion. Everyone got up, and the lights went on. Karen came through with her baby. Everyone rushed to her. Elizabeth took the baby while Kyle held her arm. "Are you alright?"-Watson asked.

"Yeah but someone was tailing me," she said, "and I think they threw a firecracker at us!"

Sargent Ramsey and Kyle rushed out the door. Emily Michelle took Merbida from Elizabeth, while she sat down, trepedious. Watson hugged her. The two came in later. "We'll have police patrolling this neighborhood, and Lisa & Seth's house. We'll also notify our branch about Charlie, Sam, and Kristy," Sargent Ramsey said, radioing people.

"In the meanwhile don't any of you go anwhere alone or near the gang's territory," Sargent Ramsey said.

"But the main target is Andrew, and his college," Sargent Ramsey added, "security at the campus will have to be tighter."

"And when you stay alone, lock everything," Kyle added, "call 911 if you suspect the smallest thing."

"Ok, JP, Sara, Ryan, Carolyn" Sargent Ramsey said, "I'll drop you all off." The group shuffles as they stand up, and follow Sargent Ramsey out the door.

 o0o0o0o0o

Upstairs on the 3rd floor, Karen got baby Merbida dressed for bed. "So get the name change?"-Kyle asked.

"Yea," Karen replied. "She is now dubbed Merbida instead of Morbisha."

"Good," Kyle replied, "Morbisha sounds like a Bishi restaurant thing."

Karen nodded. "So who are the guys who threatened Andrew?" she asked.

"Some kid who had history with Carolyn," Kyle replied.

"Is he part of a gang?"-Karen asked.

"I don't think so, the group was the same that robbed the electronics store for the video games," Kyle replied. "They had no affiliation with any known gang. However they could be a small, local gang. Either way Andrew and Carolyn should be careful walking around campus."

"Did you run into them earlier?"-Karen asked.

"On duty?"-Kyle asked. "No, not directly. Nancy and I got there after they broke in. Then they came back but ran off when we shot at them."

"You're fien right?"-Karen asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine," Kyle replied, playing with Merbida.

"Did you have trouble at the govt. office of records?"-Kyle asked.

 "No," Karen replied, "it went smoothly. Had all the proper documents on me, too."

 "Merbida huh?"-Kyle asked, setting Merbida on the  crib in the nursery room. "Now we'll have to decorate her nursary with mermaids.

  **o0o0o0o0o**

Sometime in the early morning a loud crash sounded. Lights turned on everywhere in the house. Everyone came outside of their rooms. David Micheal and Natalie sat up. "What was that?"-David Micheal asked, glancing at the clock.

"Sounded like a window broke," Natalie replied, turning on a lamp. They got up,  and went down the tower until they came out into the kitchen. Everyone else was there. The door to the left tower Andrew was in was open, and swinging from the outside wind. He was staying there as an apartment type thing. The towers had their own lounges, bathrooms, and other small rooms. Like the 3rd floor.

"What was that?"-Watson asked.

"It came from the left tower," Elizabeth said, "where Andrew is."

"Why is the door open?"-Kyle asked.

"Why is there a breeze?"-Emily Michelle asked.

Everyone walked over to the open door, carefully opened the swinging door, and entered. The window on the first floor was broken, and a brick was there. Andrew came down a few seconds later. "Someone threw a brick through the window," Andrew exclaimed. I made sure the other windows were fine. And I just realized it was the one downstairs."

Kyle walked over, and picked the brick up. Written on the brick was _next time I won't miss, Brewer I have a .41 caliber. \_ proof the brick belongs to Rob either."

"I'm going to talk to the Dean of Stonybrook U," Watson said.

"That might be the best thing to do," Sargent Ramsey replied.

"I'll see what we can find out about the kid from the street," Kyle said.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Watson, Andrew,  Carolyn, and Sargent Ramsey entered the Dean's office. Rob was already there.

"Take a seat," the Dean said. They sat down. "What can I do for you?" the dean asked.

"Sir, this boy Rob threatened me Andrew, and harassed my girlfriend Carolyn," Andrew explained. "He made a gun sign."Watson imitated the gun sign with his hand, and made the same clicking noise. "Then he pointed it at my head,  said he'd find me with his .41 caliber, and blow my mind."

"That doesn't prove anything," Rob replied, "it's not even a threat!"

"You mentioned .41 caliber," Sargent Ramsey added.

"Yes mentioning a gun means some business," the dean agreed, "but unfortunately it was too vague to be considered a real threat."

"I have a .41 caliber as a historical collection," Rob argued. "I didn't imply it was loaded or I'd use it on Andrew. 'Blow his mind is a term iconized by pop culture."

"That's not all," Andrew added, "he threw this brick at my window!" Andrew held up the brick. The dean looked at it, and read outloud "next time I won't miss, Brewer I have a .41 caliber."

"There's no proof it's mine!"-Rob exclaimed.

"It was thrown through the window ofthe Brewer mansion," Sargent Ramsey added.

"Maybe he's trying to frame me! The Brewers ave lots of money, they can afford to break a window!"-Rob exclaimed.

"Okay, I know I said I'd let Sargent Ramsey and the kids handle it to keep the sitauation under control," Watson said, "but this is ridiculous. This guy is obviously making excuses! Officer Kyle, my son-in-law, saw this kid running with a gang of kids who robbed the electronics store."

Rob stood up. "Are you calling me a theif?!"

"Okay, settle down," the dean said, "sit down Mr. Rewst."

 "There is some survelience evidence where the kid was caught with the rest of the group of kids who were caught robbing the electronic store," Sargent Ramsey added.

"So what," Rob replied, "you caught me and some friends doing a little robbery. That sitll doesn't prove I threatened Goldilocks over here!"

"You robbed a store," Watson exclaimed, while Sargent Ramsey tried to calm him down. "You have a record, and you mentioned a gun! Do you really want this to lead to something you could regret?"

"I regret having to go through this," Rob spat, standing up, "you have no proof I threatened anyone!"  Sargent Ramsey motioned for Watson to let him take care of it.

"I'm going to ask all parties to calm down. Mr Rewst, address Mr. Brewer properly and respectfully," the dean said.

Rob sat back down, nodding. "Why don't you tell us how you know Rob, Carolyn," the dean asked.

"Rob is my ex boyfriend. He was verbally abusive," Carolyn said(Rob protested but was silenced by the dean), "you can ask anyone, who's not even my friend. I broke it off with him but he wouldn't get the hint. I didn't see him anymore when I stayed with large groups of friends. But I'm not with large groups anymore, and he's back again."

"What about Rev Watson's family, isn't that group big?" the dean asked.

"I don't know his siblings much, except David Micheal who  has some similar friends with Andrew," Carolyn replied. "And Andrew's older sibling Kristy and her friends babysat me 17 years ago, but they don't live at the Brewer house and I don't see them anymore."

"Okay so you're saying you had a hard time getting rid of Rob, he stopped troubling you for awhile when you were with big groups, but now that you're not with a big group he's troubling you again?" the dean asked.

"Yes," Carolyn replied.

"Do you know Rob?" the dean asked Andrew. "Any fights?"

"Not really. I saw him on campus, even with Carolyn. But I didn't know anything about him except Carolyn avoided him," Andrew replied. "Until yesterday then he threatened me."

"According to campus policy," the dean told Andrew, "you will some disciplinary action for violating the campus code of acting hostilly towards student or faculty members. There's not much too we can prove regarding Andrew without further evidence, however it seems you have failed to leave Carolyn alone when she requested. So you receive  a two day suspension."

 "Two days? That's it?"-Watson mouthed. Sargent Ramsey motioned for him to be patient.

"However," the dean added, "anymore offenses, and yu will face a bigger consequences as well as legal action."

"This is ridiculous!"-Rob exclaimed, standing up. " I'm facing disciplinary actions because a guy with the town's well known minister father, with a connection to the chief of the police force, slandered based on mentioning my gun,  I have a constitutional right to to own it! I'm leaving this college, and transferring!"

"However before you go," Kyle said, "we have to question you downtown at the station for your activities at the electrionic store last night!"

 Rob yanked his arm from Sargent Ramsey as they walked out the door, together. The rest of them got up, including the dean. "Was it that easy?"-Watson asked.

"Sometimes it is," the dean said. Watson leaned over and shook his hand.

o0o0o0o0o

"Guess what!" he told Elizabeth on the phone. "Rob's gone! He's transferring his courses to a new college to avoid disciplinary action!"-Watson said.

"That's great!"-Elizabeth replied, talking a little more before she hung up. She put the last ply board on the broken window, and put away the magazines she was looking through for a Dobermin Pincer guard dog. "We won't need the dobermin Pincer," she told Emily and JP, "Rob's switching credits to get a new record."

Emily Michelle and JP laughed.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Sure, you have my permission, Kyle," Sargent Ramsey said over the phone, "however make sure you have back up, and he isn't harmed." Sargent Micheals hung up then went over to where Rob sat. Sargent Ramsey looked over Rob's records. "Let me see your gun license," he said to Rob. Rob showed him his gun license. "Since you committed a felony, you lose your gun license; however it's in your uncle's name. So you cannot be seen using it." Then he took Rob to the interrogation room.

 o0o0o0o0o

Kyle and Nancy parked the squad car near the alley. "Ready?"-Kyle asked someone in the car. They nodded. David Micheal got out, dressed like a thug. One pant rolled up, bandana on his head, etc.

He walked to the alley where the gang was.

"Yo, I heard you guys got a good supply of electronics," David Micheal said.

"Yea, five finger discount," one guy replied.

"Do you have any guns?"-David Micheal asked.

"Our second in command, Rob has a uncle with a gun license. However all he got dinky thing useless," the guy replied. "We're waiting for more.

**o0o0o0o0o**

****Watons was sitting in his church office when Rob came around the corner with the gun in his hand. "Easy," Watson said, carefully standing up. Rob shot Watson in the shoulder than fled.

**o0o0o0o0o**

****Elizabeth came into the room Watson was sitting at with a bandage sling around his wound. "You thought I wouldn't find out?" she asked, in tears. The rest of the family, including Kyle visited Watson a little while later, hugging him. Carolyn, JP, Linny, Lindsey, Nick, Kerry, Jackie, Margo, Nancy, Bobby, Hannie,  Ricky, Nanny, and Nanny's husband were there too.

"What's going to happen to Rob?"-Carolyn asked.

"He'll be prosecuted, and his uncle will face charges for strawmanning," Kyle replied.

"His uncle's gun license will be revoked too," Nancy added.

"I just want to go home," Watson said. He went home with Elizabeth helping him.

**o0o0o0o0o**

The judge hit his gravel on the desk. "I find the defendent guilty as charged of illegal use of a weapon.  He is sentenced to a year in jail and a year in community service. And the owner of the gun is guilty of strawmanning and shall have their  gun license revoked along with a $500 fine."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
